padre ejemplar
by regeryyentha
Summary: Giotto…no sabia que tenia un hijo, pero una llamada de G le hará cambiar de opinión respecto a eso mi primer one-shot no sean crueles ;   ;


Sumary:

Giotto…no sabia que tenia un hijo, pero una llamada de G le hará cambiar de opinión respecto a eso ….

Denisse: ….

Rege: denis-chan no puede decirme nada n.n por que uno es cumpleaños de zoltan y por esa razon subi este fic a honor de qe va a tener 4 meses en el centro de rehabilitación :3 este fic es honor a eso

Denisse: y efectos tambien

Rege: oh es cierto :3 tambien efectos si gustan leerlo entren a mi perfil

Rege: este fic va para zoltan

1-por qe me recuerda bastante a la relacion que tenian zoltan y mi papa (no se por qe :P)

2- SIGUE ESFORZANDOTE PARA QUE AHORA YA SALGAS BIEN Y NO LA VUELVAS A CAGAR MENSO ¬¬!

Denisse: sin mas les dejo n.n

Rege: esperen notas :P

Giotto x tsuna (relacion familiar)

*universo alterno

*temas de drogadicción

*katekyou hitman reborn , no me pertenece

*padre ejemplar – pala ancha

*leve insinuación yaoi

_Regeryentha scheidl studios :D_

_**Padre ejemplar**_

-bueno

-¿giotto? tienes que venir rápido

_Me llaman al celular y me dan la noticia que ahi un niño muy mal..._

Me sorprendí , era raro que G me llamara con tantas ansias…

-¿que pasa G? es raro de que me llames

- lo que… pasa…es…que – ¿que raro? G nunca dudaba al hablar

-¿Qué pasa dime? – le pregunte con voz amable

-hay un niño Giotto – me sorprendí, eso a mi que me importaba –esta muy mal

-y eso a mi que

Algo me decía que este tema, me involucraba mucho y terminaría hiriéndome de mas …

_Me llaman al celular y me dan la noticia que ahi un niño muy mal_

_Tiene apenas quince años y se encuentra internado dentro de un hospital_

-Giotto ese niño tiene 15 años , esta internado dentro del hospital ¨caridad¨

Era raro que G se preocupara tanto por un niño, que no lo involucrara a el o a mi personalmente

-¿pero que tiene que ver esto conmigo G?

-Giotto…fue encontrado a la orillas de un rió tenia los brazos pinchados y lo encontraron …

-¿drogado? – termine por el era lógico pensar eso , si estaba con los brazos pinchados

_que lo hallaron drogado me comenta un amigo_

_que estaba tirado a orillas de un camino con los brazos pinchados y un fasito prendido..._

_Porque quería volar._

-pero… lo volveré a preguntar G ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

-quería volar – eso me sorprendió

-G ¡¿Qué rayos tiene que ver esto conmigo?¡- me desespera que G me este evadiendo el tema a cada rato

_Tiene que ver conmigo le pregunto a mi amigo y no puede contestar_

_Se le anudo la garganta y el silencio se planta por qué no puede hablar_

-….

-…. – ¿Por qué no contestaba?

-….

- ¿G? – pregunte temeroso por la respuesta

-snif – ese sollozo, me indico todo, este tema o era muy personal para G o era muy personal para mi

_Rompe en llanto y llorando me dijo:_

_Loco anda porque ese niño ese es tu hijo_

-ese niño Giotto … es tu hijo – abrí los ojos – ese niño se llama Sawada Tsunayoshi

¡¿Cómo era posible? El no tenia hijo, era cierto que era divorciado y todo, pero que el sepa su esposa nunca tuvo su hijo,

-¡¿Qué? – grite desesperado , por dios mi hijo , ¡estaba en hospital! aun peor ¡LO ENCONTRARON DROGADO!

_lo dejaste vos lo abandonaste lo tienes que ayudar..._

_Lo tienes que ayudar..._

-Giotto primero cálmate, ese niño esta solo su madre murió – me sorprendí y solo lo deje continuar – y lo primero que debemos hacer es …– le corte y me fui corriendo al hospital , no sabia donde era , pero tenia una intuición en saber mas o menos por donde ir .¿Nolose? , llámenlo intuición de padre pero así era, tome un taxi lo mas veloz que pude

_Volé como el quería volar..._

_Salí corriendo y llegue al hospital_

Llegue abriendo las puertas lo mas rápido posible del hospital , aunque la gente se me quedara viendo a mi me valió , lo que mas me preocupaba era mi hijo ¿Dónde esta?

¿Estará bien? ¿Esta en una situación de vida o muerte? ¿Por qué rayos no sabia que era mi hijo? ¿Mi hijo Tsunayoshi donde te encuentras?

-disculpe – me veía desesperado … así parecía , ya que la que administraba el lugar se me quedo viendo espantada – busco la habitación de Sawada Tsunayoshi

-emm ¿usted que es? - … - la interrumpí antes de que completara su pregunta no tenia tiempo de eso…quería encontrar a Tsunayoshi ¿Qué no entendía o que?

-soy su padre así que dime en que habitación esta –me miro interrogante , pero después cedió , tecleo un poco y con suave voz respondió…

- en la 304 – subí las escaleras rápidamente, quitando a todo mundo del camino, llegue la habitación, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir

-¿disculpe? ¿es usted el padre de Sawada Tsunayoshi? – lo volteo solo para encontrarme con un sujeto en bata , lo mire desafiante y dije – si soy yo

-tenemos que hablar – me sorprendí y esperando pacientemente el me hablo

-Sawada Tsunayoshi , esta muy grave a tenido un ataque cardiaco , por el uso insensato de la droga Erythoroxylum _**coca y la de **_Cannabis Sativa – por dios , ¿que estaba diciendo?

-en otras palabras tuvo un repentino para del corazón, pero esta bien – me sentí aliviado con esas palabras – pudo haber sido peor, pudo haber tenido un paro cardiaco –lo mire con mis ojos azules penetrándole con la mirada, podía notar un poco como era temeroso al hablar…

-¿se puede mejorar?

-claro que si – suspire de alivio - solo es de restablecer el flujo de sangre al músculo cardíaco, normalizar el pulso y darle tiempo al corazón para recuperarse, con reposo, su hijo se sentirá bien … - de repente para y otra vez me invadió un intenso dolor en el pecho -…pero

-¿pero que? – eso no me gustaba

- le hallamos un fuerte , contenido de alcohol en la sangre lo que provoco que su hijo – lo mire esperando respuestas – quedare imposibilitado de la vista permanentemente

-¡¿Qué? – grite ¿Cómo era posible?

-su hijo quedo ciego – lo fulmine con la mirada , que respuesta mas estupida por parte de el

-pero…¿por que? – quería llorar pero, no lo demostraría en frente de el

- pues ….El sistema nervioso es muy delicado en aquel aspecto al tomar bebidas alcohólicas en altos grados hasta quedar ebrio...dañas tu sistema nervioso…tal vez con un par de años en esa experiencia te pueda afectar en el aprendizaje o tal vez en retener cosas o tal vez en la comunicación verbalmente...realmente las bebidas alcohólicas y fumar...digamos que son casi una combinación mortal y algo riesgosa para tu sistema nervioso

-mi…hijo Tsuna estaba bebiendo y se drogaba desde hace tiempo

-si , podría ser que … su sistema con el paso del tiempo estuvo muy dañado , entonces cuando su hijo se inyecto , con ese alto porcentaje de alcohol , su sistema no pudo mas y colapso

-¿esta estable? – solo quería saber si mi hijo estaba bien…me dolía que estuviera ciego , pero me conformaría si estaba estable , así mi dolor disminuiría aunque sea un poco

-en todo lo demás su hijo esta bien, necesitaría descansar, pero si gusta pasar a verlo

No lo dude y abri la puerta de la habitación

_Y me encontré con mi hijo en la cama y el estaba muy mal..._

_El estaba muy mal..._

Estaba en la cama. Sus cabellos castaños algo desordenados peinados en puntas , pero muy bonito el color chocolate …radiante , era como se veía su pelo .Tenia rasgos finos que hacia su cara mas delicada , a tal punto de casi parecer de niña .Sus ojos cafés estaban opacos viendo hacia a la nada y su piel era blanca y poco bronceada pero de muy buen color. Volteo a verme con esos ojos opacos que no veían absolutamente nada , habían perdido la puraza e inocencia hace mucho eso se mostraba con solo ver su mirada. Esa mirada hizo que se me revolviera el estomago

-¿Quién anda hay? – lo había olvidado… ahora esta ciego

-soy yo…Tsuna ….tu padre

-…. – no contesto nada , pues era común a poco tu dirías _hola padre como estas hace mucho que no te veo_ , _tanto tiempo como te ha ido en la_ _vida_ cuando nunca has sabido nada de tu padre en tus cortos quince años de vida

-¿Tsuna?

-… gomen – eso me sorprendió, pensé que me gritaría algo o nose me diría que me largara pero ¿Qué me pidiera perdón? Eso no estaba planeado – debes estar muy avergonzado de mi ¿verdad? – claro que no , eso lo que le había pasado… era mi culpa nunca estuve para el

-no , claro, que no hijo – mi tono de voz era comprensivo – esto también es mi culpa

- jajaja - ¿Por qué se reía en estos momentos? - esto no son las mejores circunstancias para encontrarnos – aunque tampoco deseara que nuestro primer encuentro fuera así, a mi la verdad me da gusto saber que tengo un hijo

-sabias de mi… tu padre – quería saber si por, lo mínimo Tsuna sabia que tenia un padre , su sonrisa se amortiguo y se puso triste

-sii…. – me sorprendí – oka-san estaba embarazada de ti antes de que se divorciaran tu y ella … desde tu divorcio , nunca quiso decirte nada por que pensó que no necesitaría de ti y oka-san hizo todo lo posible para que a mi nunca me faltara nada – eso me sorprendió – pero …a mi me faltaba el amor de un padre

-¿ por eso recurriste a las drogas?

-si… era mi única vía de escape, eso me quitaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo aunque fuera por unos instantes, me hacia sentir bien – sonrió de forma triste – pero … ayer en la noche

-¿Qué paso tsuna?

-oka-san…murió – una lagrimas bajo por su rostro y levante mi dedo pulgar y lo limpie tiernamente – y …yo…me sentía solo , estaba huérfano y no tenia a nadie que quisiera cuidar de mi …. Tome bastante….me senté a la orilla del rió , pero…no me di cuenta , falle la puntería al querer inyectarme y caí desmayado – algo llamo mi atención y es que de repente sonrió – pero me di cuenta de algo importante sabes

-¿de que?

-el dolor no se fue, no importa cuanto tomara o cuanto me inyectara, desperté y el dolor de perder a mi madre seguía aquí – vi. Como levantaba la mano y se tocaba levemente el corazón – mira, estaba a punto de morir y ahora no puedo ver nada – me sorprendieron esas palabras.

-Tsuna sabes ¿que te quedaras ciego verdad? – no me había fijado en el aspecto maduro que tenia Tsuna al estar en esta situación , pensé que lloraría …pero… en cambio acepto todo maduramente

-fui lo primero que recibí al levantarme Otho-san –levanto la mirada avellana y sabia que aunque no me miraba, esos ojos me estaban buscando

-y ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-fácil, seguir con mi vida , no llorare por las perdidas que no supe valorar , mejor me pongo a luchar por lo que todavía me queda – sonrió tiernamente y me gustaba la manera en como pensaba – pero ya no me queda nada – lo había dicho con una tristeza que me hizo ya no aguantarlo mas

_Y lo abrace porque lo quise abrazar_

_y lo bese porque lo quise besar_

_Lo tome entre mis brazos_

Lo tomo entre mis brazos tan fuerte ¿Cómo si quisiera evitarlo todo el sufrimiento? , lo apreté en un abrazo algo sofocante , como deseando que nunca se fuera

Tsuna se sorprendió por esa acción, ya que sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba levemente

-¿Otho-san? –pregunto sorprendido y en serio ya no pude aguantar mas lagrimas,

_y le dije aqui esta tu papa..._

_Aqui esta tu papa..._

-aquí estoy yo Tsuna - tsuna no decía nada estaba sorprendido por el abrazo sofocante que le estaba dando – aquí esta … tu papa – lo abracé mas , sentí como Tsuna se relajaba y me abrazaba también – si quieres llorar , llora …nadie te dirá nada , -levante su rostro , aunque no podía ver , ¿ podía sentir no? , le bese la frente tiernamente

-Oka-san… - fue el murmullo de Tsuna , para abrazarme mas fuertemente y soltarse llorando conmigo sentí muy bien poder ayudarlo auque sea así, a mi hijo , de ahora en adelante estaremos los 2 juntos y afrontaremos las cosas como la familia que nunca tuvimos los 2 como el padre y el hijo que nos falto…

_Desde entonces no lo puedo dejar..._

_desde ese día soy un padre ejemplar_

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle , con un ramo de rosas blancas en mi mano , había pasado un mes desde aquel acontecimiento , ahora mi único prioridad era Tsuna que ahorita descansaba en el hospital , desde esa vez … no lo quiero dejar y no lo puedo dejar … quiero ser la mejor familia que a Tsuna le falta … quiero ser para el

-su padre ejemplar – murmure para mí

-oee padre de año – volteo y mi miraba azul se encontró con una de color carmín

-¿G? ¿Qué haces aquí? – fueron mis preguntas

-también vengo a ver a mi sobrino – respondió tosco – o a caso ¿tu no mas lo puedes ver? además Hayato y el estupido hijo del idiota de la flauta ya se fueron a verlo desde antes y…– sonrió mientras mostraba un mp3 – le compre este regalo a Tsuna , ¿puede escuchar la música hay en el hospital verdad? ¿es un buen regalo?

-claro – le respondí con alegría, me alegraba que G me acompañara en esto

-nufufu yo también quiero ver al lindo Tsunayoshi-kun del que tanto hablan – volteo de mi platica con G y mire a Daemon que venia con su hijo Mukuro

-kujuju yo también quiero ver a Tsunayoshi-kun – esa sonrisa era algo aterradora ¡NO DEJARIA QUE MI HIJO TSUNA ESTE CON ESE PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!

– quiero hablar con el – eso me dio mala espina y mas por ser hijo de Daemon

-!AL EXTREMO¡ yo también te acompañare a visitar a tu hijo – voltee y mire a Knuckle que venia corriendo junto con su hijo Ryohei

-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CONOCERLO – sonreí, tan hiperactivos como siempre - ¡ NOS LLEVAREMOS EXTREMADAMENTE BIEN¡ ¡SERE UN BUEN HERMANO MAYOR!

-'¡ SERAS EL MEJOR HERMANO MAYOR AL EXTREMO! – le seguía su padre y me salio una gota sobre mi cabeza ….a veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que eran así de hiperactivos?

-ooo – esas palabras me sonaban familiares voltee y me topo con una linda mirada y sonrisa despreocupadas - entonces ¿yo también puedo acompañarte verdad? – una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro mientras veía a Asari y asentía con la cabeza

-tu no puedes venir idiota de la flauta – respondió G toscamente

- ¿por que no? – me distraje de la pelea de de Asari y G , por un pequeño tirón de mi pantalón baje la mirada y me encontré con una inocente mirada de color verde , ese era lambo

-muajaja no te preocupes seguro tsuna-nii se recupera con mi grandeza – sonreía y mientras se picaba el dedo

-lambo compórtate por favor

-como siempre hermano mayor lampo ¿no? – le dijeron divertidos Daemon y Mukuro

Suspire no me cabía la duda realmente eran padre e hijo

Todavía no podía quitarse mi sonrisa de mi rostro mientras veía a todos aquí , me alegraba saber que Tsuna contaba con todos ellos como su nueva familia y mas a mi como su padre

te acompañaremos y no aceptare un no como respuesta – voltee y asentía feliz a Alaude que venia con su hijo Kyouya

mh ¿no se por que vemos a ese herbívoro tonto?

hola ave-kun

-largate cabeza de piña – respondió seco mientras sacaba sus tonfas y el hijo de Daemon su tridente , antes de que empezaran a pelear, que la verdad me preguntaba de ¿Dónde rayos habían sacado esas armas? Los interrumpí

-vamos todos ¿ne?

-haiii – fue el grito general de todos a excepción de Alaude y Kyouya

Llegamos al hospital después de convencer a la recepcionista que nos dejara entrar en manada , la verdad no fue tan difícil ya que ella nos conocia a todos de antemano como la escandalosa familia de Tsuna , así nos pusieron en el hospital , sonreí para mi y por fin después de tantos quejar y reclamos y amenazas de morderme hasta la muerte llegamos a la habitación de Tsuna , en cuanto la abrí todos se dejaron entrar rápidamente para entrar a ver a mi famoso Tsunayoshi yo me quede afuera para observar todo

konichiwa a todos – sonrió mi querido hijo que se encontraba con Gokudera y Yamamoto

_Se recupera y hay esta muy contento_

sonreí al ver la imagen frente de mi ,Gokudera se encontraba peleando con Lambo siendo sostenido de la cintura de Yamamoto , Ryohei se encontraba animando la pelea junto a su padre y lampo que trataba inútilmente de detener al padre e hijo del extremo , Alaude estaba en una esquina observando todo , G estaba insultando a Asari de que su hijo dejara al suyo en paz , mientras Daemon metía cizaña a G , la cual no ocupaba mucho ya que este ya se encontraba enojado , el hijo de Daemon , Mukuro se encontraba abrazando de una manera insinuante a Tsunayoshi , con una divertida sonrisa , al ver los celos que embargaban al hijo de Alaude aunque la verdadera incógnita era ¿Por qué rayos miraba así a mi hijo tsunayoshi? Su mirada no me gustaba para nada y mi hijo Tsuna reía divertido a todo lo que escuchaba entre y dije

-hola Tsuna - y Tsuna dejo ese mundo para concentrase en el mió y en el de el

¡Otho-san! –grito con mucha alegría y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios

_.. De tener un papa..._

Notas final: -

Rege:eso es todo n.n

Denisse: esperemos les haya gustado

Denisse: estabamos pensando en poner continuación , todo dependiendo de cuantos reviews tengamos

Rege: y si les gusto y les gusta el yaoi pasense por efectos es igual solo qe con diferentes personajes pero el principal es Tsuna :B

Denisse: no olviden comentar si les gusto!

Rege: ustedes deciden si qieren continuación

Cris:eso es extorsion lo sabian

Rege y denisse: calla ¬¬

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


End file.
